New Revenge
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Kyoko has become an icon in the entertainment industry as the Miracle Actress! So LME is signing her off from Bridge-Rock which doesn't put up much reputation to her and the Bridge-Rock band is trying to fight to get Kyoko to stay with them!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Skip Beat! Fanfic, so I hope you'll like it. I'm not sure you'll like the pairing but after reading Volume 22, I so love Kyoko hanging around with Bridge-Rock. She looks cute with Hikaru!**

**Summary: Kyoko has finally decided to give up the role of Bo and wanted to fully represent LME as a popular stage host. Hikaru, leader of Bridge-Rock finally realizes how much Kyoko made the whole show more fun and amazing until he couldn't stand being away from her. Now he's trying to get her back to Bridge-Rock…but not as Bo…**

**Chapter 1: Guess Again**

"Ugh! Why did that bitch get a star role as a regular instead of me?!" Chiori Amamiya cursed as she walked down the hall. "Why did she have another regular drama?"

Chiori stopped in her pace as she saw Kyoko Mogami packing up sodas from a vending machine.

**(A/N:** To those whom have read the Skip Beat manga, this is the scene from Volume 22 Chapter 132. I'm just trying to create a new version. I do not own Skip Beat!**)**

"It's that girl," Chiori smirked. Kyoko wiped her forehead and shivered, the sodas were so cold and since she didn't bring a small bag, she had to carry it with her arms. She twitched a couple of times when the surface of the can touched her skin. _Ah! Why does it have to be so cold?!_ Kyoko thought.

As Kyoko approached the staircase she felt an irritating aura behind her and turned around. Her eyes widen when a huge cloak was thrown in front of her face and she fell back. _Who in the world?!_ Kyoko muffled and she saw a glimpse of the person who stood standing watching herself fall backwards beyond the stairs. _Amamiya…_ Kyoko smirked when she saw her and saw the sudden horrid face of Chiori.

"K-Kyoko-chan!!!" Hikaru saw Kyoko fall onto the staircase and rolled down continuously. "KYOKO!" He shouted and ran towards her. He glanced up and saw a black-haired girl running away covering her face. He looked back at Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan…" He shook her slightly.

Kyoko's hand twitched a little and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hikaru-senpai?" Kyoko saw the relieved look on Hikaru's face. "Ouch…" Kyoko cried and felt the numb pain on her right wrist.

"Are you alright? Are you injured anywhere?" He asked and Kyoko shook her head. "Th-that girl, she was the one who pushed you right?" Hikaru asked in panic.

"I-it's fine," Kyoko said and grinned. "It'll all be fine." Hikaru blushed looking at Kyoko's gleaming face.

* * *

"Yumika, that was a nice performance there you did with that girl. Looks like you do have what it takes to be like us," Natsu grinned evilly. She looked at her nails and smirked. "But…" With an eye-piercing glare, Natsu chuckled. "It's still not good enough."

"AND CUT!" The director shouted and Kyoko sighed.

"Wow, her take was only once, she didn't have any mistakes!"

"It's like she doesn't know the meaning of 'ng's."

Kyoko walked past the cast with an almighty manner and looked towards Chiori. "You might…want this back." Kyoko handed the paper she found crumpled on the floor after she fell the night before. Chiori looked stunned.

_She knew it was me! _Chiori thought. "After your last take later, say goodbye, because you'll no longer be in the set," Kyoko grinned and walked towards the director. _NO! My debut! My records are ruined!_

"Mo-Mogami-san!" Chiori called out. "Wh-what on earth is this?" Chiori said aloud and the whole cast and crew stared at her. "Wh-why are you blaming me for something like this?" Chiori started to falter and shiver. "I didn't do it!"

Chiori then saw the beautiful smirk on Kyoko's face. "Didn't do what, Amamiya-san?" Kyoko turned around and asked. Now the everyone near the set was staring at them.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this piece of paper!? I didn't write such things!" Chiori threw it away and it fell on the top of the director's shoe. The director bent and picked it up. "Why would you blame me for what happened to your arm? You said you were careless, right?! I didn't even write such note!"

"Of course you didn't," the director said and Chiori turned around with hopeful gleams in her eyes. _Thank you, director_, "I wrote this," The director said and Chiori's face fell. Everyone murmured.

"Did you now, sir? Well you wrote such a wonderful script!" Kyoko gleamed. _Script?_ Chiori thought.

"Well thank you, but Amamiya-san, what does this note have anything to do with Mogami blaming you for the accident of her arm?" The director asked. "I never recalled her blaming you."

Chiori rushed up to the director and pulled the note from his hands. "_Well now Yumika, confess to the group what you did to our latest toy, I'm sure you'll be totally…HATED!_" Chiori read and saw the horrible smile of Kyoko's.

"If you put the feelings in the right place, this scene would be wonderful," the director said then sighed. "So why did you hate it so much?" He asked.

"B-but I…uhh…oh my god," Chiori made a scared expression and ran off. Kyoko stared off as Chiori left the scene.

Kyoko looked over to the director and he sighed. "Well, if she didn't like my script that badly, I guess I have to remove her from the set."

"Actually director," Kyoko interfered. "I have a better idea." Kyoko grinned and the whole crew listened to her.

…………………………….

"Wh-what's going on?" Chiori muttered after a few of her make-up artists pulled her out of her make-up room.

"There's a surprise for you, Amamiya-san!" One of the artists smiled happily pulling Chiori out. "Director! She's here! She's here!" She called out and the entire crew stared at Chiori.

"Wh-what's going on?" Chiori asked.

"Oh, I talked to the director and since you hate his script so much, I gave him a few ideas and he loved it, you're getting a bigger part, Chiori-chan!" Kyoko said cutely and a tall blonde guy walked out from the shadows ranting.

"Who pulled me out here?" He shouted with two people gripping on his sleeves pulling him into the lights.

Kyoko grinned seductively and walked towards the blonde guy, she traced her finger down his arm and stared at Chiori. "From this scene onwards, you're going to be my _rival_!"

_Fu-Fuwa Shou!!!_ Chiori squealed in her head. _H-how? What? What's he doing here? AND WHAT'S SHE TOUCHING HIM FOR?!_ Chiori burnt up her anger fumes. "Why is Fuwa Shou here?"

"Oh, didn't you understand what I just said? He's going to be my boyfriend in the next few episodes and out of _jealousy_ you try to steal him away from me," Kyoko clapped and Chiori and Shou stared at Kyoko in horror. "Oh you haven't heard about the best part! The finale of the 'Cheating Arc' is that the both of us will fight to the limit, it'll be so much fun."

"Oi! Oi! Who allowed you to drag me into _your_ mess?" Shou shouted and Kyoko stared at him with a poker face.

(A/N: Okay, in my fic, by now, Kyoko and Shou have reverted back to being friends even though Shou still has feelings for her! Alright! Don't worry, Ren will get into the scenes soon!)

"Your manager said it's fine, it's to promote your new single, remember? The one that you had me listen to last week, what was it called? 'Redemption'?" Kyoko tried to think of it and Shou covered her mouth.

"That was supposed to be a secret, besides….WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE RIVALS IN THIS AREA OF EXPERTISE!!! What are you doing pulling me into your business?" Shou shouted and Kyoko stared at him.

"AH! You're blushing!" Kyoko laughed.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!!!" Shou started chasing Kyoko around the set as they started mocking each other out loud.

"I knew that Kyoko-chan has a connection with Fuwa-kun but I didn't know they were this close," A staff said.

"Yeah, she said it'll be easy to get him on set, I doubted her skills in social," The director said.

Chiori clenched her fists. _I knew nothing of this! How did that stupid girl get close to Fuwa Shou! He's supposed to be private and a loner! That's what all his fans thought of!_ Chiori's anger finally erupted. "JUST WHAT RELATIONSHIP DO YOU TWO HAVE?!" She screamed out loud.

The two people running paused their game of catch in a position where Kyoko was just a step in front of Shou. _Well, he definitely caught her attention, I knew he would_, Kyoko thought.

"We've been best friends since we were five, what's up with you?" Shou asked, annoyed that he wasn't able to catch Kyoko on his own.

"That's impossible! No guy and girl could ever be that close without having any feelings for each other!" Chiori shouted and the crew started whispering about it.

"Speaking of which, Kyoko-chan," The director chimed. "I heard from the LME staff that you had such a humongous die-hard love for Fuwa-kun, how did you manage to get this close?"

Shou stared at Kyoko. "_Die-hard love?_" He whispered and she slapped his arm.

"That was a long time ago and I was actually taking revenge on him, it was a huge misunderstanding," Kyoko said then she looked to Chiori. "Well, for your statement on feelings, we were engaged at one point in the past," Kyoko scratched her head and shrugged her shoulders.

This was big news to everyone. "So they're childhood friends."

"Engage? That's huge, the Miracle Actress and the King of Rock were together once."

"No wonder Kyoko-chan could get him so easily."

Chiori was the one most shocked, _she was with the best singer in the current charts?! How is this possible? She's lying! She has to be!_ "I don't believe you were ever together, you're pulling a stunt."

"Try us," Kyoko said and Shou looked at Kyoko wondering what was her game in this.

"Fuwa-kun what does Mogami-san loves most?" Chiori asked.

"Fairytale love stories, duh, she's been obsessed with it since she was a kid, and when she was video-taping my song 'Prisoner' and I asked the make-up artist to give her some perfume from a swan-shaped bottle, she called it 'Odette'." Shou barked out laughs and Kyoko started punching him continuously.

"Mogami-san, what's Fuwa-kun's worst habit?" Chiori asked.

"Haha, that would be eating convenience store's cheap puddings and watching comedy tv shows," Kyoko laughed.

"YOU PROMISED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!" Shou shouted.

"So was the whole fairytale love thing! You started it!" Kyoko shouted.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Chiori shouted. "No! You can't be! You're such a bloody idiot!" Chiori covered her mouth with her hands. Everyone knows her as someone who never curses and now she has blown her cover. She glanced at Kyoko who smirked at her own game.

"See director? I told you she'd be in perfect sync with me in this kind of event," Kyoko grinned.

"True, your expressions and your words were wonderful and fully conduct," The director said; impressed.

"Of course, which was why I gave her a different script earlier, and she was not much against it and after she read your script, well, it was in a different contrast situation and I guess that got to her," Kyoko said and sighed.

"I am very impressed Kyoko-chan, I will approve of your idea, but I will change some plots, would it be better if it was you who was stealing Shou Fuwa away from Amamiya-san?" The director asked.

Kyoko smiled triumphantly, "Wow, you're a very thoughtful person, I didn't thought of that. So Amamiya-san would need some time to work in sync with Shou now, shouldn't she?"

"Of course, but first," The director turned around to see Shou. "Will you be okay in this? Starring in this series for about twelve episodes or so?" The director asked.

Shou glanced at Kyoko and stared at the director. "Well, I guess no one can refuse my face so I accept your offer."

"Good, now Box 'R' has a new cast. The staff and actors of Box 'R', Fuwa Shou will be in our series from today onwards."

* * *

(A/N: Oh right, if those of you don't know, the cast of Bridge-Rock are Shinichi, Yuu and Hikaru)

"Have you heard?!" Shinichi shouted and ran to the dressing room of Bridge Rock. "I heard Kyoko-chan's wrist is broken!"

"Eh? How?" Yuu got up and asked. Hikaru stared at them in silence. _I thought she said she was fine. She even had this very convincing expression when she told me she was._ Hikaru thought.

"Because her main role was the leader of all bullies in the drama 'Box "R"', the director went as plan to what she wants," Shinichi added.

"Eh?" Yuu and Hikaru muttered. "But to give that kind of service to one actress, it's like putting her on the same level as that guy, Tsuruga Ren!" Hikaru said and looked at Shinichi.

"Ah, not only that, the director found out that the main culprit of the person who made Kyoko-chan's wrist broken is one of her co-actors," Shinichi said and him and Yuu started to comment on the recent gossip.

_A co-actor broke your wrist? You must've known who she was, or else you wouldn't have made such a confident face last night._ Hikaru thought. _Which co-actor was it? I couldn't get an image of her face, she ran off before I could recognize her. With Kyoko's wrist broken, I wonder how she'll make it through her drama._ Hikaru looked at the ceiling. "Ah…why am I so worried?" He asked and saw Shinichi and Yuu staring at him.

"Ne Hikaru, you're quite quiet for someone who likes Bo a lot," Yuu smirked and Hikaru blushed. "And you just heard your co-actor got hurt. Aren't you concerned?"

"EH?!" _I like Bo? What?_ Hikaru blushed.

"It's true! Every time I watch the episodes from Bridge Rock, your face is so…fake and you looked like you were forced to smile, once Bo comes out and passes the activity notes, you honestly start to laugh and smile. I seriously think you have a crush on Kyoko-chan." Yuu said.

"This is absurd!" Hikaru muttered and saw Shinichi on the phone talking.

"Is that so...Yes, we've heard about the news…EH?!...But…Well, I guess it can't be helped….IN ONE DAY?! THAT MANY?!" Shinichi shouted. "But that…it nearly broke Tsuruga-san's record for drama takes. I see, tomorrow? Alright, I'll inform the others, goodbye," he hung up.

"What was that about?" Yuu asked.

"Tomorrow's episode of Bridge Rock would be the last take with Kyoko-chan," Shinichi said and Hikaru's eyes widen.

"WHAT?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"Today, after releasing the episode online about Kyoko-chan's character and the other bullies, it made an impact quite close to the first premier of Dark Moon. With Kyoko-chan acting, a lot of directors want to take her. She's known as the Miracle Actress of the Century!" Shinichi said. "The LME Director wanted her to stop her regular job as Bo and take up the other movie lines premiering."

"Tomorrow's the last day with Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru asked in despair.

"It's a special last show for Kyoko-chan, we'll be revealing her identity on air so everyone would know the Mio of Dark Moon and the Natsu of Box "R" are the same person as the funny Bo. It's to publicize her image," Shinichi said.

_Why am I so bothered? She's only been working as Bo for about a year, and within those times, our ratings for the show was incredibly good, most of it is due to Bo's wacky and clumsiness that attracted the audience._ Hikaru thought. _Do I…like Kyoko-chan?_ He wondered. "-karu, HIKARU!" Hikaru startled and looked at Yuu staring at him. "Are you listening?"

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"About the plan for tomorrow, since Kyoko doesn't know about the surprise giveaway," Shinichi said.

"Oh sorry, missed that," Hikaru laughed.

"Well, here goes…"

**OK, I know my first chapter isn't that well thought off but I just like that simple plot of revenge and Shou and Kyoko being childish again!**


	2. Apologies

**May 12****th****, Thursday, 2011. BloodyHolly**

Alright, I'm sorry. I've gotten PMs saying I'm a horrible author and such before, that I kinda lost my interest in writing for 2 whole years. They said I'm a worthless writer and my storyline sucked. Yeah, well, I was a 14 year old girl when I started writing my first fiction Master of Alices, and believe me, English isn't even my first language to be quite honest so I kinda expected the bashing.

So I'm apologizing on behalf of my stories if it doesn't interest you until you had to bash me for it. Well, I'm now free since I'm a college student (yeah, I didn't update for 2 years, I'm so sorry to the readers that actually liked my stories), I'll be updating on Protect My Queen and Blacklite Wings since most readers requested that fic. The others…I guess I'll put it on hiatus since hardly anyone reads them. Once again, I'm sorry.

**Sincerely, BloodyHolly**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I lost my spark into writing stories. I'll try getting it back. Hopefully this makes up for it.**

**Chapter 2: Looks Can Be Deceiving**

Kyoko sat in her changing room until a knock on the door startled her. "It's Shou."

"Shoutarou!" Kyoko beamed. "Come on in, come on in." The door opened and Shou had a foul frown plastered across his face.

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?" Shou asked.

"Isn't it your name? Your beloved mother gave it to you, speaking of which, she wants you to call her. Something about receiving a call from an old friend of yours," Kyoko said and she returned to reading her magazine.

Shou stared at Kyoko. She looked really elegant, the beautiful necklace, her fair neckline, her gentle smile, it started to spark Shou's hidden and kept infatuation for Kyoko. He glanced at Kyoko once again and started thinking why did he come to her room in the first place.

"Ah, wait, I forgot what I wanted to ask," Shou sighed.

"I was waiting honestly," Kyoko smiled. "What's up?"

Shou's cheeks flushed when he saw Kyoko's smile. "T-that, ah, the reason...what reason? Wait..." Shou stuttered and tried to tie his words back together. "Oh right, about this drama thing. I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Kyoko said.

"Why are you doing this?" Shou asked. "I mean, I know we started being friends again but I still need to know your main reason. You're not the one who does things without having a plan? Your mind is like a chess game, you've strategized every single move to make and alternatives to take."

Kyoko stared at him. "You've matured, Shoutarou." Shou gritted his teeth hearing his name. "But yeah," Kyoko gave out a long sigh. "Honestly, I'm actually getting tired of doing all this. My life back in Kyoto was calmer, easier...I mean, sure, this job makes me so happy. I can do so many things, but with all the drama going on outside of filming, I'm getting irritated.

"Tell me about it," Shou leaned on the couch. "I love what I'm doing, singing...making people hear what I have to say, but my fans are taking me for granted. They're only supporting me for how I look, not how I express myself."

Kyoko giggled. "I wonder how your mom and the rest of our classmates would react if they heard you say that. _The_ Fuwa Shou is saying his image isn't his number one priority anymore."

"Don't joke about that. It's still my top priority, but now I'm considering other things, like things I could do to live life before I die. It's been over a year and I'm already bored of this life," Shou said.

"Exactly, it's like my only driving force into this road is because I wanted to beat you," Kyoko said.

"And you did," Shou chuckled. "When you started appearing on every board in Tokyo, I've lost. They even promoted you on _my_ music video, as if that's not humiliating enough!"

"Wanna go back to Kyoto?" Kyoko asked. "Visit your family."

"It's almost your birthday, isn't it?" Shou asked.

Kyoko bit her lips and Shou knew he touched a sensitive subject. "Mom definitely won't be around. I haven't seen her in so long." Kyoko said under her breath.

Silently, Shou crept and held Kyoko's hands. "We'll celebrate it with my parents and the Inn's staffs. Like old times."

"Like old times," Kyoko repeated. Kyoko checked her watch and smiled, "Showtime." She stood up and opened the door.

Shou smiled and suddenly realized something. "W-Wait! You still haven't told me the plan!"

...

Chiori was sitting on the set. She saw Kyoko walking in, she looked like a devil in her eyes. Kyoko was someone she can't beat and Chiori knew that the moment she saw how Kyoko played her moves to get back at her.

"Fuwa Shou..." Chiori said. "You're using him against me, are you serious?"

"Amamiya-chan," Chiori's manager walked in and handed Chiori her napkin. "Keep this later, there'll be a scene where you drop it so Fuwa-kun will pick it up and hand it back to you."

"I know which scene it is! I'm not stupid!" Chiori shouted and her manager held her breath.

"O-Of course you do," Her manager said and walked out of the set. Chiori gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Okay, fine, if this is how you want to play this game, I'm in for it. Don't come running back to me if your Fuwa Shou suddenly doesn't want to return to you. I can be just as cute to get him to come crawling into my arms." Chiori muttered under her breath.

...

"Scene 9, Episode 14, Take 1...ACTION!"

Natsu walked into the classroom, everyone but her 'friends' felt intimidated by her looks. She doesn't look like a regular 17 year old student in a school. She looked far more matured, and graceful. But behind those looks, she is one of the most devious people anyone in the school would know.

"Natsu, the karaoke club we go to is shutting down."

"Eh? Really?" Yumika asked cutely. "I guess we have to find a new place."

"They probably found out we used that place to do our little business with these annoying tattle-tales," Natsu smirked. "No bother, we can find a better place, there are tons of other places around."

Yumika suddenly turned to the classroom door where a tall young guy walked in. Everyone in the classroom, even the staff blushed looking at Fuwa Shou walking into the set in a school uniform. All his piercings remained and the teacher stared at him.

"Those are not allowed here," The teacher pointed out to Shou's character.

"Right? Then tell the rest of your class that they can't wear earrings too," Shou chuckled. "The name's Hyuuga Itsuki. I'll be your classmate for the rest of the semester. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," Shou bowed.

The teacher was dumbfounded. Hyuuga introduced himself without a proper attention call from the teacher.

Yumika was staring directly at Hyuuga and Natsu noticed. Hyuuga walked past all the tables and saw the table next to Natsu was empty. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

The classroom started murmuring and whispering. Hyuuga caught a few words they said. "Is he crazy?" "Why next to her? He's going to get killed!"

"Be my guest," Natsu said and leaned on her chair and took out a book to read. Hyuuga realized it wasn't a book used in the school and saw the rest of Natsu's friends doing other things.

Yumika, sitting in front of Hyuuga, felt slightly tensed. He was directly behind her and she wouldn't dare facing him. She had nothing to say. She remembered she had a napkin in her pocket and slowly took it out.

"Why did you transfer here? Isn't it a little bit too late for the semester?" Natsu asked without taking her eyes away from her book.

"A little business I had to settle in my previous school got me kicked out, so this was the nearest school to my grandma's house," Hyuuga chuckled. He glanced at the teacher and he saw something fell from the back of his eye.

The girl in front of him didn't notice something fell out of his pocket. He bent forward and reached for the light blue napkin. He tapped her on the shoulder and when Yumika turned around, it was the first time these two had eye contact. And from the moment her eyes set on his, she knew, she liked him.

"And...CUT!"

...

Kyoko stood up and stretched. "How was it?" She asked, walking towards the cameramen. She started discussing about the camera views with the director and scriptwriter and she walked out of the set with them.

Chiori saw Shou standing up flipping his hair back into place. _Now's my chance._ She thought. "Nice job." She said.

Shou stared at her. From the way Kyoko treated her, he knew Chiori Amamiya isn't who she is on the surface. Kyoko only treats people differently if they start showing a different image from who they really are. "Thanks, it was an easy thing. Nothing to praise on. You should get your body posture right, you slouch a lot."

Shou smirked and walked out of the set leaving Chiori completely speechless.

"WHAT?" She screamed in her head. It was then she knew something was up. Shou is on Kyoko's side no matter what, that's the reason why he's treating her like this. _If I want to get him on my side, I need to get on his good side, to show him I'm a better person._ Chiori thought. _Fine, I'll play along. Just as long as this will break Mogami Kyoko._

**That's the second chapter. Sorry I couldn't include Hikaru in this, I want to settle this Chiori-Kyoko conflict before the sweet scenes with Hikaru. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
